


Untie the Knot

by ficwriter103



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Alpha Maia Drazhar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Omega Eshevis Tethimar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: Tethimar ambushes Maia's convoy and kidnaps him, only to go into heat. Tethimar does not like his heat, but with Maia at his mercy, maybe he could indulge a bit?But Maia has another surprise up his (cock)sheath and it's not going to be pleasant![Crack treated semi-seriously]





	Untie the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I started this, I still don't. Major warnings for unhappy endings. I'm just gonna go pray for forgiveness now.

Confusion, fear, anger.

Eshevis  delighted in each expression that had made its way across the Emperor’s face upon waking. Bound to a chair with ropes, with nothing but his robes, finery all discarded, the hobgoblin wasn’t going anywhere.

At long last, the hobgoblin was getting what he deserved: a long drawn-out death that would end with  Eshevis  on the throne. 

There were many things that  Eshevis  wanted after that was done. That whore of a courier, bound in the courtyard and mounted by all the hounds, for one. The archduchess  Vedero , kneeling at the foot of his bed ,  helpless and only able to submit.  He would have her over and over again, maybe at the breakfast table, a heavy collar around  her  neck , chained to the table leg.

Those two would be a nice start to the reign of  Eshevis Tethimar , first of his name. 

He smiled at the thought while the Emperor struggled against his bonds.

Here, out in the wild in an abandoned cottage, no one would think to come for the hobgoblin here. 

“ Dear me , how the mighty  hast  fallen.”

Eshevis  leaned  closer  to sneer at the Emperor. 

Fear and anger couldn’t cover up the Emperor’s strong earthy scent.  Eshevis  wrinkled his nose, the scent was off putting. 

“Let us go and we won’t have you executed.” He sounded calm, even if he was anything but.

Eshevis  laughed.

“Or maybe,  I shall  mount thy ugly face on the spikes of the gates, and  enjoy it from the throne.” Eshevis  taunted, leaning against the cabinet. 

It had been so simple to waylay the carriage and disable the men. The second  nohecharei , though capable, were not as capable compared to the first and would never be able to fight their way out from under a thousand men.

“You’ll regret this,” the hobgoblin said, still feigning his calm. Did he not know he was about to die? He should be begging, whimpering, moaning like the ill-begotten half-breed he was! He wasn’t worthy of the dirt on  Eshevis ’ boots much less the  _ throne _ .  Even the slop in the pig pens were too good for him.  It was good that  Eshevis  would soon  put him in his rightful place  – the grave!

And then  Eshevis  would sit upon the throne.

The thought of the throne, all that power, sent a thrill through  Eshevis ’ body. His heart was thundering in his throat, the room felt too small, too unimportant for such a monumental moment. This was the moment that  Eshevis  would gain the upper hand. 

He unsheathed his dagger. 

The blasted abomination stared at up him without flinching.

“Insolent wretch,”  Eshevis  growled, bending to press the blade against a dark cheekbone. 

The Emperor didn’t make a sound, even when blood began to trickle down his cheek. No, his jaw was set, and his eyes were filled with a chilling calm.

In another man, perhaps  Eshevis  would have found that attractive. He liked the ones that fought back. He loved the ones that were strong because they broke beautifully. He loved it when they couldn’t get away and the light in their eyes slowly died.  The utter resignation to their inevitable fate   aroused  Eshevis . 

But this one, this one infuriated him. It filled him with a white hot fury. 

A bead of sweat slowly made its way down his temple.

Eshevis  backed off and went for his flask 

The cottage was cramped and with the fire burning in the grate, it was getting hotter and hotter. 

“Beg me, and maybe I’ll make it a quick death,”  Eshevis  said, taking a swig of ale.

It didn’t alleviate the heat at all, only made it worse.

“Maybe I’ll even be kind enough not to kill thy little courier whore.”

The Emperor made a tiny sound of disagreement.

“Your quarrel is with us, not our secretary!” he said with immeasurable calm, not backing down at all.

Eshevis  growled and lunged forward, bring his blade up to the hobgoblin’s eye.

“My quarrel is that a halfwit abomination like thee could ever sit on the throne!”

No, no, he had to keep calm,  Eshevis  forced himself to take a deep breath.

The hobgoblin’s brow furrowed. He leaned forward, not caring that the tip of the sharp knife nicked skin.

“You... you smell different... like heat.”

What?

No. 

NO  NO .

He wasn’t due for two more weeks. He had been taking the suppressants, the pills, the plant tinctures for years. Why had it failed now?

The doctors had promised him,  _ swore  _ to him that it would work!

It had worked.

For years,  Eshevis  had only felt slight restlessness, sometimes a heightened sensitivity, but nothing like this.  He hadn’t the urge to  _ breed _  for years.

Eshevis  tugged at the collar of his tunic. It did nothing to help alleviate the discomfort.

“A halfwit, and now a liar,”  Eshevis  said, trying to deny it.  It was just his nerves. Right? Not everyone got to kill an emperor all the time. 

The Emperor took a deep breath and gave  Eshevis  a look of concern – the nerve!

“Your scent, it’s getting stronger.”

Eshevis  couldn’t smell himself, but the strange increase of temperature he was feeling, the dryness of his mouth, the intolerable rasp of cloth on his skin, it all pointed to his heat.  The kind  he hadn’t experienced in years.

He had to get out, he had to leave. He needed to find an alpha.

But who?

He trusted no one. Despite having a list of alphas in his army,  Eshevis  rankled at the thought of submitting to them. He wasn’t a common whore. He didn’t spread his legs like one. He hated being weak, a victim of his biology.

The itch was growing. Was it this bad when he first presented? He couldn’t remember, it had been a fevered haze back then, an alpha brought in by his father, squirreled away in a hidden room for a week.

No, he had to focus. Kill the Emperor, ride out the heat and then....

Wait.

The Emperor was an alpha. 

 And he would soon be dead.

Dead people told no secrets.  Eshevis  could use him and then just kill him. No one would ever have to know that he had taken a knot like a common bitch. 

Eshevis  bared his teeth. He hated submitting but doing anything with that  _ infernal itch _  was impossible! He strode over to the hobgoblin and dropped to his knees.

“What, what are you-”

Eshevis  paid the protests no mind, ripping at the buttons and tearing at the fabric. The Emperor may have worn layers upon layers upon clothing but they were no match for  Eshevis ’ dagger. He tossed them aside without a care, only stopping when the hobgoblin was bare from the waist down.

“Stop this,” the halfwit dared to command him. “Get ahold of your- urk !”

Eshevis  took his dark cock in hand, giving it a firm stroke. 

It was thick, a  decent  girth. It would stretch him out nicely.  Eshevis  felt a rush of anticipation. Here he was, the Emperor helpless to stop him, nothing but a tool of satisfaction for  Eshevis  to use and discard. Such a lovely tool as well,  Eshevis  couldn’t help but lick his lips. Big enough for a good riding, bigger than the toys he used in the privacy of his own rooms.

The Emperor’s scent was getting stronger, distress and arousal warring with each other. It must rankle so to be touched by someone he didn’t want. Fortunately,  Eshevis  cared not what he wanted.

Gods, he was sopping wet by now, his passage slick with fluids and his body thrumming with the anticipation of a good ride. 

Eshevis  wasted no time in shucking off his own boots and breeches, hanging them near the fireplace.

“I’ll have thee, and then kill thee, leave thy body for the wolves,”  Eshevis  said as he took the Emperor by his  cockstand  again. He pulled roughly and the Emperor yelped in pain, the motion too dry for any sort of pleasure. 

“You’ll regret this,” the hobgoblin said. 

Eshevis  rolled his eyes. 

“If thou won’t beg, thou can be silent,”  Eshevis  decided, taking a strip of cloth and shoving it into the hobgoblin’s mouth. 

There. Much better. 

No more inane chatter.  Eshevis  could just take pleasure in the fact that the stupid half-breed couldn’t stop him at all. He turned around so that his back was to the halfwit, and then reached behind him to guide that marvelous  cockstand  to his eager hole.

Merciful  Ullis !

It had been so long!

The cockhead was wide, wider than  Eshevis  was used to. The stretch and burn was  _ glorious _ .  Eshevis  rose, then sank down again, forcing himself down inch by inch. 

The Emperor whimpered and moaned around the gag, straining against his bonds and struggling to free himself but to no avail. 

It was so hot, and the Emperor – disgusting as he might have looked – had a decent cock, big enough to satisfy him, but not too big as to cause  Eshevis  injury.  Eshevis  panted, tearing at his tunic. The soft fabric that he used to love  now  felt too hot, too rough on his skin. He stripped naked and tossed it on the floor. 

He reached behind him to spread his cheeks apart and sink down further.

“ Ohhhhh ,  ooooooo !” 

So deep, so full!

Eshevis  ground his hips downwards. It had been ages. The only time he had ever taken an alpha’s cock was that first heat all those years ago. Never again. Father had not been pleased he was an omega. He wasn’t supposed to be a slave to biology. 

Toys were great, but a hot, hard cock was better. 

Especially since it was accompanied by the tearful whimpers of the Emperor. 

Eshevis  looked over his shoulder and grinned at the hobgoblin’s face. Tear tracks shone on dark skin.

“Those tears make thee prettier,”  Eshevis  cooed, grinding down harder. The hobgoblin moaned and shut his eyes tight, as if not wanting to see, not wanting to be in the moment.

“Untouched, art thou? No one wanted a filthy dark-skinned demon like thee? I bet thy ruts were spent alone, suffering.”

The Emperor shook his head weakly.

He might have deplored the actions in a cerebral way, but his body responded.  Eshevis  was tight around him, velvet smooth and gloriously soft inside.  Eshevis  smiled cruelly, knowing that try as he might, the Emperor could not stop his body from reacting.

As if to prove  Eshevis  right, the cock in him started to swell.

Eshevis  rose up and impaled himself on the cock repeatedly, letting the knot pop in and out of his sopping hole. It was big, getting bigger. Did he want it in? Or out?  Eshevis  braced himself on the arms of the chair for a moment to think.

In, he decided, a final mercy to a virgin Emperor,  Eshevis  laughed at the thought. 

He eased himself all the way down, the knot pressed against his rim tantalizingly,  Eshevis  held himself there, half in, half out for a moment until his thighs began to burn, then sank down all the way.

“ Aahhhhh ,”  Eshevis  sighed in pleasure, a hand coming up to thumb at his nipples.

That felt great. The knot swelled completely, locking them together. The fullness was  satisfying , the body under him was pleasantly warm, the restlessness caused by his biology was calmed by the fact that there was a knot buried in his needy hole. 

He moved his hips in circles, relishing the pull of the knot,  savouring  the whimpers of the young Emperor. 

So young, so stupid.  Eshevis  smiled to himself again. He leaned back and rested his head on the hobgoblin’s shoulder in a parody of what lovers might have done. He would sully this act for the Emperor forever. 

Not that his forever would be very long!

Maybe  Eshevis  would cut him just before he spent, ensure that the Emperor would feel no satisfaction even as he bled out. 

Or perhaps leave him outside for the wolves to mount several times, then slit his throat.

Hmmm, decisions, decisions. 

Eshevis  tugged at his own cock lazily, using the slick from his hole to ease the tug of his hand.

“The only one to fuck thee, thy most hated enemy,”  Eshevis  taunted him.

Maybe he would draw this out a little more. Stay a little longer, ride out the heat with an alpha’s cock. With his suppressants, it would only be a day, maybe less.

The throne could wait a day, couldn’t it?

“This the only thing thou art worth, a quick fuck . ”

“ Mmmrph !” the hobgoblin jerked against his bonds, trying to stand and tip  Eshevis  out of his lap.  Eshevis  growled, reached behind him and twisted one of the bastard’s ears.

There was a muffled howl of pain and the halfwit stopped moving. 

Eshevis  could make out the soft ‘no-no-no' from behind the gag.

It made him that much harder. 

He squeezed his muscles and moaned in pleasure, using the other hand to twist the other ear. The Emperor howled again.

Eshevis  felt a twinge inside his hole. Was the Emperor actually enjoying this? Was the pain making him harder inside  Eshevis ? He felt something expand and move, growing, squirming.

Eshevis  twisted his hips and yelped in surprise.

The pleasant fullness had turned into a stabbing ache, piercing his very core. 

He tried to pull away but the pain doubled.

It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside.

“What in  Ullis ’ name?”  Eshevis  snarled, his panic rose to his throat, a bubble threatening to pop his earlier confidence. 

Any sort of movement, big or small, sent a stinging, stabbing agony through his sopping hole. It was as if a dozen tiny knifes were carving into him from inside.

“What is this?”

There was a muffled whimper from the hobgoblin.

Eshevis  dug the cloth out of the half-breed's mouth.

“What is this?” He demanded in growing horror. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t leave. His  cockstand  had flagged completely.

The Emperor licked his lips, tears oozing from the corners of his eyes.

“Elves have knots, goblins have barbs. We were trying to warn you,” he whispered, ears down in misery.

The Emperor, son of an elf and a goblin, half of each, had both.

“Get it out,”  Eshevis  hissed, trying not to let his panic overtake him. 

“We can’t,” the hobgoblin said, ears drooping further.

“Get it out or I’ll cut it off!”  Eshevis  threatened. 

“And the death-stiffness will keep it inside.”

The stiffness of those who were dead, only alleviated when the bodies began to rot.  Eshevis  couldn’t. The idea of the cock, wedged inside him until it began to  _ putrefy _ . Not to mention he couldn’t even  _ move  _ without the barbs tearing at his delicate insides. They were ripping him apart! He couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t come so far to lose all his work here. He should have just killed the bastard, gone home and ridden out his heat with toys and fingers. He should have known better than to think with his cock instead of his brain!

“ Shh ,  shh , it’s okay. It’ll pass.” 

The hobgoblin murmured soothing words in his ears, trying to calm him. A soothing scent washed over him. Lilies, musk, sandalwood.

“How long,”  Eshevis  croaked.

“Three hours.”

Three hours?! An elf knot only lasted half an hour, or an hour at the most! What did these goblins do when they were locked together as such? How did they survive such barbaric pain?

“They talk, typically.”

Eshevis  realized belatedly that he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

“We spent our ruts alone to spare any omega from this.”

“I want it out,”  Eshevis  hissed again, trying to lift himself up. The sharp barbs dug into the delicate walls of his anal passage immediately, tearing into the flesh!

Eshevis  howled as he felt something  give way .

“Don’t move!” 

He obeyed from pure instinct in reaction to an alpha’s commanding voice. 

“Lean against me, breathe.”

Eshevis  sagged. Every single bit of pleasure had turned into agonizing pain. He was trapped by his own stupidity, no less!

“Fuck you,” he growled at the hobgoblin “This is all your fault!”

“Relax, it’s easier if you relax, and try and enjoy it.”

“Enjoy it? How am I supposed to enjoy it?!”  Eshevis  demanded incredulously.

“T... take thy cock in hand, try not to think about -”

Eshevis  fought down the panic and took ahold of his soft cock. He gently tugged on it, trying not to think about the massive  _ barbed _  penis invading his ass.

“ Unnngh !”

His buttocks clenched involuntarily, sending a trill of pain-pleasure up his spine. 

It hurt to move, but it didn’t hurt if he just sat there. The barbs were meant to stop a partner from leaving. All he had to do was remain still and pretend it was a toy. A toy for his pleasure while he slid his hand up and down his cock.

Eshevis  closed his eyes.

Try as he might, he couldn’t. Not when there was a warm weight behind him and the scent of an alpha all around him.

He whimpered.

“Easy, easy,  shhhh , it’s okay, just lean back and close thy eyes.”

“Art safe, art warm,  needst  do nothing but relax.”

Yes, it was only three hours.  Eshevis  could wait it out. His heat would be alleviated, the stupid hobgoblin would still be bound, the murder could wait.

He thought about the throne. In his ideal world,  Eshevis  wouldn’t have to fear people finding out about his status. He could have a harem of alphas with delicious knots. He could take all the knots he wanted and refuse all of them pleasure. He could have them clad in nothing but scraps of cloth that barely preserved their dignity. Hah, he could have them thrown to the hounds as well!

Maybe when he was Emperor, he would make that a sport. Hunting people who had displeased them with hounds, and allowing the hounds to mount them one by one.

His buttocks clenched again involuntarily. The pain-pleasure brought him back to the moment. The light outside was dying, but the fire was burning strong. No one would find them here.  Eshevis  could relax and just … just enjoy things for a little while.

His fantasy would never come true. He would always have to hide. But that was alright. As long as he was Emperor, everything would be good. 

Eshevis  tugged on his cock harder and faster, gasping as he tried to keeps his hips still.

Warm fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs, keeping him in place as he relentlessly chased his peak.

“Cum,  Eshevis ! Don’t resist it!”

Unable to resist his baser instincts,  Eshevis  spent himself with a cry, his seed splashing onto the wooden floor, muscles clenching painfully on the barbed penis. The pain of the barbs and the pleasurable stretch of the knot muddied up his thoughts.

It took him a moment to realize that the hobgoblin’s hands were actually on his thighs.

“What, how?!”

Eshevis  tried to rise again but was discouraged yet  _ again  _ by the agony of being torn from the inside.

“Don’t move!” the hobgoblin commanded, wrapping his arm around  Eshevis ’ waist to keep him in place.

The skin around his wrists were reddened, raw. One of the fingernails glinted in the firelight, a diamond, not just glued on, but rather set into a hole close to the quick of the nail.  Eshevis  hadn’t bothered to cut those long nails or even inspect them for any decorations. Though small, with work, the hobgoblin would have been able to wear away at the ropes!

And now he was trapped, unable to move. Trapped on an alpha’s cock, helpless, defenseless.

The Emperor rolled his hips once and  Eshevis  howled. He was sensitive from orgasm, and the barbs seemed to be getting bigger, it was agony!

“Hush, just hush and it’ll be over soon,” the hobgoblin moved in circular movements, just enough to stimulate himself, but trying his best not to injure  Eshevis  any more than necessary.

“Relax, relax!” 

Eshevis  let himself go limp. The hobgoblin wrapped his long fingers around  Eshevis ’ spent cock, holding it gently and massaging just below the pink head. Even though he had just peaked,  Eshevis  could feel himself getting hard again.

“Art beautiful, art pretty on my cock,” the half-breed whispered.

Words that  Eshevis  had never heard in his life, not directed at him. They felt strange, like being called by another name, but not entirely unwelcome.

The hand on his cock moved faster, distracting him from the pain in his ass.

“Ah, ah,” the Emperor panted. The other hand went to  Eshevis ’ stones, rolling them, pressing on that spot just behind them, then moving to squeeze the insides of  Eshevis ’ thighs. 

“So tight, so good!”

Eshevis  trembled, shivers running through his body as his stones drew up and his cock twitched. It wasn’t quite a peak, but something like it. He’d never managed such a thing and oh –Oh.

Pleasure-pain-pleasure ran through every nerve in his body, chasing thoughts of the throne, of killing, from his mind. No, he wasn’t like that,  Eshevis  tried to rally himself. He was in control of his urges! He had used so many suppressants to ensure that he would always be in control but -

“Thou  thinkst  too much,” the Emperor was saying, squeezing the flesh of  Eshevis ’ hips and raking his nails up to his nipples. The Emperor pinched lightly but it was as if his nipples had a direct connection to his brain, a magic button that shut down all higher thought functions.

“ Unngh ,”  Eshevis  heard himself moan. 

Sweet  Ullis , it hurt so much.

But it felt so good.

He was being pierced and  _ pierced _  and he  _ loved _  it and he  _ hated _  it.

One hand remained at a nipple, one hand on his cock. The other nipple felt neglected and  Eshevis  automatically went to rub at his own chest, rolling it between his fingers.

The other hand, touching the curve of one ear.

“Thou  likest  that?”

And there was a tongue, swirling around the tip, sucking on it.

Eshevis  spent again with a loud cry. His body clenched hard, milking the cock inside him. 

It hurt, it was pain, it was good, it was pleasure! 

His eyes rolled back and his vision blacked out.  Eshevis  could feel the cock in him spurt, filling him with hot, searing seed.

He was full, so full.

Then...

He knew no more.

 

* * *

Eshevis Tethimar  awoke on a bed, a thick cuff around his ankle leading to the foot of the bed.

“You’re awake.”

It was that courier whore.

Eshevis  snarled at him. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the hobgoblin, the sex, then nothing.

“You passed out. Years of drinking  Ucherel  juice has ruined your cycle,  Dach’osmer Tethimar . We found you and his Imperial Serenity locked together in the midst of your heat while you were in the midst of heat-sickness. He insisted we save you.”

Eshevis  sneered.

“And the babe.”

His mouth went dry.

The thing he had been so against, so terrified of happening.

“Congratulations,  Dach’osmer Tethimar , you are gravid. His Serenity has agreed to house and keep you until the babe is born. But we cannot overlook the fact that you tried to assassinate his Imperial Serenity.”

Csevet Aisava’s  face was impassive.

“You will stripped of your current title and become a concubine. Not a queen or a consort. A concubine, confined to the  Alchemeret , for the rest of your days. You will raise the babe and aid the Emperor through his ruts, as he will for your heats. You will no longer be permitted to ingest any suppressants or tinctures as it might negatively affect your health.”

“Just kill us!”  Eshevis  snarled in desperation. A concubine? It was nothing more than a fancy name for ‘omega whore’, or ‘baby machine’.

“His Serenity refuses. He is quite... reluctant to take your life. Even though you thirsted desperately for his.”

“We will kill the babe,”  Eshevis  said.

Csevet Aisava  tilted his head to one side and then took a step to the left. Two young  maza  entered, along with two young soldiers.

“These men have been charged with your safety and care. They’ll ensure you are safe, even from yourself. As long as you draw breath, you will not leave the  Untheliense  ever again.”

“No,”  Eshevis  whispered in horror.

“Rest,  Dach’osmer Tethimar , it isn’t as bad as you think.”  Csevet  gave him a pitying look, then turned and left.

The four guards took up a post at each corner of the bed, eyes averted, but still alert. 

Eshevis  sank back into the soft mattress, a hand on the small of his belly. 

No.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

_ No _ .


End file.
